Too Late to Forgive
by Raaafs
Summary: Frerard. One-shot. "- Não Frank, eu... Eu não posso. É tarde demais para perdoar."


_Antes de qualquer coisa, essa fic é dedicada à Natália, não tanto pelo shipper e o enredo, mas por ela –que apesar de não gostar de slash- ter lido, sugerido, ajudado com a continuidade e com a escolha de palavras, ter feito as críticas mais construtivas, ter reclamado que eu não terminava e por ter sido a primeira pessoa a ler a Too Late to Forgive. Naata, sem você essa fic não estaria pronta e muito menos estaria aqui agora sendo postada. E como prometido, dedicatória pra ti. XD  
E também quero agradecer a Nati, que fez uma crítica bem construtiva e ainda por cima me ajudou com o trecho em questão. Muuuuito obrigada, Nati! (L)_

_--------------------_

Aquilo não parecia justo. Depois de vários beijos trocados, várias promessas de amor eterno, talvez os melhores dias de suas vidas passados um ao lado do outro.

Agora ele não atendia nem o telefone. Frank não queria saber do ex-namorado, o que Gerard havia feito era imperdoável; pelo menos era o que Frank dizia para si mesmo.

Não que fosse _realmente _imperdoável afinal, Frank havia feito o mesmo, mas Gerard não sabia. Traição, a palavra que havia perseguido Frank em seus outros relacionamentos agora estava perto dele novamente.

Frank olhava pela janela de seu quarto, era outono e ele se lembrava de como era bom passar as tardes andando pela rua com Gerard, olhando o vento carregar as lindas folhas amareladas, se lembrava perfeitamente do jeito que Gerard segurava sua mão quando estavam juntos, os dedos entrelaçados, como se nunca mais fossem se separar. Agora isso estava tão distante, parecia ter sido em outra vida.

Ele começou a lembrar também do dia em que traíra Gerard; era noite de Natal e Frank iria passar a noite na casa de Gerard. Tinha ido buscar o presente do namorado, mas no caminho parou em um café para escapar do vento frio e lá conheceu John, um rapaz de mais ou menos 25 anos, olhos azuis e cabelo claro; Frank não queria fazer aquilo, mas John era tão atraente que ele não conseguiu resistir. Na hora, Frank não tinha pensado em nada; quando tinha acabado de beijar John, Gerard estava ligando no seu celular. Não conseguiu atender, estava com vergonha e raiva de si mesmo.

Frank foi despertado de suas lembranças quando o telefone tocou, e então ele notou que lágrimas silenciosas manchavam seu rosto. Atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô.

- Frankie, sou eu, Gerard! – Gerard estava ligando havia dias, sem conseguir resposta alguma, mas hoje Frank estava tão distraído que se esquecera de olhar no identificador de chamadas.

- O que é que você quer Gerard?

- Frankie, olha, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu... Eu te amo. Me perdoe, por favor!

- Mentiras e mais mentiras Gerard! Isso não muda o que você fez! – Frank estava quase chorando, sentia raiva de Gerard pela traição e sentia nojo de si mesmo por ter feito a mesma coisa alguns anos antes.

- Não muda mesmo, Frankie! Mas nós precisamos conversar, eu tenho que te explicar tudo! Amanhã, naquele café na esquina da 4th com a Rua Freemont? Tudo bem pra você?

- Eu... – Estava quase dizendo não, com medo de não conseguir prestar atenção em nada, de ser perder nos olhares do maior. – Hum... Certo então, amanhã no café da 4th com a Freemont.

Gerard já estava esperando Frank no café, estava ansioso para poder se explicar quando viu Frank chegar; seu sorriso subiu vários milímetros instantaneamente. Frank olhou para Gerard, desejou poder tocá-lo novamente, poder abraçá-lo como fazia antes. Mas não, ele tinha seu orgulho, não iria ceder tão facilmente.

- Frankie! – O mais alto levantou da cadeira e aproximou-se do menor como se estivesse desesperado para tocá-lo mais uma vez.

O menor se afastou um pouco. – Não, Gerard. Nós viemos conversar, lembra?

- Sim... Mas...

- Sem "mas", Gerard. O que você queria falar comigo? Fale logo ou eu vou embora.

- Certo...

Pediram dois cafés; enquanto Gerard se explicava e pedia desculpas inúmeras vezes, Frank estava distraído. "_Eu não agüento mais isso, preciso contar pra ele"_ – Frank pensava consigo mesmo.

- Gerard. – Ele parecia não ouvir. Frank tentou novamente – Gerard!

Gerard olhou assustado, por um momento pensou que Frank iria abraçá-lo, e dizer que o perdoava. Ele realmente não estava preparado para o que ouviria no minuto seguinte.

- Gerard, eu... Eu preciso te falar, por favor, não me interrompa. – Frank estava começando a ficar nervoso, nunca havia imaginado que a culpa seria maior que seu orgulho, além disso, temia a reação de Gerard quando descobrisse a verdade. – Bom, a culpa não é sua Gerard... Eu... Eu fiz a mesma coisa. – Disse isso como se fosse uma palavra só. Gerard olhou para Frank sem entender; ele também tinha feito o quê, afinal?

- Eu não entendi Frank.

- Você... Eu traí você também. Alguns anos atrás – Frank daria qualquer coisa para poder sair dali naquele instante, ele estava esperando que Gerard ficasse com raiva, mas a expressão no rosto de Gerard fez com que Frank ficasse ainda mais envergonhado: decepção.

- Você me traiu alguns anos atrás? – Gerard repetia lentamente como se tivesse algum problema sério de compreensão. – E continuou fingindo que nada aconteceu?

- Eu sinto muito Gerard...

- Você sente muito? Faça-me rir Iero! Você sente muito por ter mentido esses anos também? Ou você já tinha se acostumado e se divertia vendo que eu confiava em você? Você provavelmente também se divertia vendo que eu corria atrás de você arrependido, pedindo perdão, rastejando por você, enquanto você não falava nada, só se fazia de difícil, fingindo que não tinha errado também!

- Claro que não Gerard! Eu só não sabia como contar pra você.

- E preferiu mentir esse tempo todo?! – Gerard estava começando a ficar com raiva.

- Não! Eu não preferi nada, só não sabia como falar e temia a sua reação! Perdoe-me Gerard, por favor! – Parecia que Frank ia chorar e implorar por perdão, e de fato estava pronto para fazê-lo se as palavras não adiantassem. – Eu te amo. Por favor, por nós! Dê-me outra chance...

Parecia que Gerard iria ceder, quando ouviu Frank dizendo "por nós", a expressão em seu rosto mudou como se tivesse escutado palavras mágicas. O que iria fazer? Ele realmente amava Frank, mas o que pequeno havia feito era terrível, não o fato de ter beijado outro cara, e sim as mentiras, ele estava decepcionado, tinha confiado em Frank e recebera o quê em troca? Mentiras e traição. Mesmo assim pensou muito bem na resposta que daria a seguir. Pensou por alguns minutos, que para Frank pareceram horas.

Gerard finalmente chegou a sua resposta final. Não seria fácil, mas ele estava decidido. Encarou Frank por mais alguns instantes, tomou coragem e por fim disse:

- Não Frank, eu... Eu não posso. É tarde demais para perdoar. Talvez se você tivesse contado quando isso aconteceu, eu poderia. Mas não agora. Eu amo você Frank; mesmo. Mas eu não posso. Você mentiu pra mim, não posso mais confiar em você. E mesmo que eu lhe desse uma segunda chance, acho que você faria novamente, não é?

- Gerard, eu juro pra você que nunca mais vou fazer isso, confie em mim.

- Eu já fiz isso uma vez e não deu muito certo, lembra? Sinto muito Iero, mas eu não consigo. – Gerard levantou-se da cadeira e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, olhou uma última vez para Frank e então saiu porta a fora.

Frank ficou olhando para a porta, desolado, achando que a qualquer minuto Gerard voltaria. Passaram-se dez minutos. Só então Frank percebeu que havia perdido o único e grande amor de sua vida. Tinha o perdido por suas mentiras, seu medo e sua fraqueza.

Ficou pensando nisso por mais alguns minutos; então notou que estava chorando e disse para si mesmo "_eu te amo Way. Você ainda vai me perdoar por isso. Eu não vou desistir de nós. Nunca._"

Então se levantou e saiu do café. As pessoas olhando para ele e se perguntando por que um rapaz tão bonito estava chorando no meio de um café lotado.

**FIM.**

**-------------------**

**  
**_Bah, espero que alguém leia e que goste, estou morrendo de medo e vergonha, mas sei lá, ainda tenho esperança de que alguém leia .__.  
E mais uma vez, obrigada, Natália por ter ajudado a escrever isso aqui!_


End file.
